Pourquoi ce silence Potter ?
by QuieroSonar
Summary: L'ignorance est le pire supplice que l'on peut subir. Surtout quand on s'appelle Draco Malefoy. " Pourquoi ce silence Potter? " Slash HP/DM
1. Prologue

Hellow, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire. Je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'écrire un Drarry :') . J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré que le thème utilisé soit un peu basique ^-^ '

**Rating** : K pour le moment .

**Disclamer****s** : L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K Rowling !

**Couple** : Harry Potter/Draco Malefoy

_**Prologue :**_

Potter et toujours Potter ! Que ce petit morveux obsédait ses pensées ! Dire que le grand, le puissant, le magnifique Draco Malefoy était contrarié semblait n'être rien face à la réalité. Le jeune blond ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Potter le hantait !

Pour tout dire, Draco ne faisait que l'observer, essayer de l'atteindre. Tout ! Mais rien. Potter restait de marbre face aux insultes, aux moqueries. Et le peu de chose qu'il lui accordait était un regard si vide que Draco arait put tomber dedans.

Le blond détestait plus que tout l'ignorance : cela le rendait fou.

Certes, il est vrai que suite à la bataille finale, chacun avait perdu des gens chères à leur yeux mais cela datait maintenant d'un mois et tout le monde semblait s'en être remis et vouloir partir de l'avant, tous, sauf Potter .

C'est pourquoi il se promit de découvrir ce que cachait le survivant. Après tout, on ne peut pas changer ainsi quand la victoire est notre vie.

\- Pourquoi ce silence Potter …


	2. Chapitre 1

Hellow tout le monde, me voici avec la suite de « Pourquoi ce silence Potter ? »

Je tiens par contre à vous dire que n'ayant pas pu voir ou lire tous les Harry Potter, j'ai un peu modelé l'histoire à ma façon malgré que j'essaie de respecter les caractères de chacun :3 (Certains élèves n'ont pas été mis à Azkaban, Rogue n'est pas mort et pour la suite on verra au fil du temps mais certaines choses restent tels quels comme la mort de Dumbledore, Sirius, et Fred)

**Rating** : K pour le moment .

**Disclamers** : L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K Rowling !

**Couple** : Harry Potter/Draco Malefoy

**Reviews** :

_MarinaPotterBlack_ _= T'inquiète voici la suite x)_

_**Chapitre 1**_ :

Harry après un énième cauchemar, se réveilla brusquement tout en se redressant. Il transpirait abondamment et ses yeux étaient humides. Son cœur dépassait largement les battements autorisés par seconde. Il chercha du regard ses lunettes rondes puis les voyant sur sa table de chevet en bois, il les pris, tremblant, les mains moites et les mit. Le jeune homme se leva maladroitement, tout de même satisfait qu'il n'est pas oublié de poser le fameux sort « Silencio » autour de lui. Il le retira et partit un peu chancelant dans la salle de bain afin de se remettre de son état qui pourrait inquiéter ses amis. Il enleva ses vêtements doucement puis alla sous le jet d'eau après avoir ôter ses lunettes. L'eau chaude l'aidait à aller mieux, elle jouait le rôle du calmant, comme une mère te berçant dans ses bras chaud et chaleureux…

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, le jeune homme se décida enfin à sortir. Il se sécha et enfila des vêtements de d'habitude qui commençaient à être sérieusement usés. Il remit ses lunettes et passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptables aux couleurs d'ébène. _Le Survivant _soupira et une fois qu'il eu enfilé ses chaussures, il sortit de la tour des Griffondors. Il passa par différents couloirs pour finalement rentrer dans la grande salle et s'installer à la table déjà garnie. Il croyait être seul quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien.

\- Alors Potter, toujours seul ? Tes amis t'ont abandonnés ? , dit Malefoy de sa voix froide .

L'intéressé ne le regarda même pas, exaspéré, et continua alors à touiller sa cuillère dans le bol qu'il ne boirait pas de toute façon.

\- Potter on ne t'a jamais dis que l'indifférence était une insulte ?

Harry resta sur ses positions et continua son manège. Malefoy le prit alors par le col, profitant de l'absence de personne.

\- Écoute Monsieur-j-ai-vaincu-le-monstre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais tu n'es même plus amusant. Tu es toujours seul et ta santé n'en parlons pas ! Alors maintenant fais-moi le plaisir de me répondre ou sinon crois-moi que je vais trouver ce qui s'est passé Potter.

Le concerné blêmit à la fin de cette phrase et se dégagea de l'emprise de Malefoy. Il essaya de se reprendre mais en vain. Il rétorqua quand même.

\- Malefoy, je ne suis plus un gamin. Je sais me débrouiller seul. Et depuis quand un Malefoy s'occupe du bien-être de quelqu'un ?

\- Oh mais c'est juste que j'aimerais avoir mon attraction en forme Monsieur-Catastrophe.

\- Mais bien sûr je te crois, ironisa Harry.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil de sa manière si habituelle et le scruta. Que s'était-il passé pour que même ces yeux verts d'habitude si plein d'espoirs se transforment en une couleur fade comme quelque chose où rien ne l'habite. Telle était la question.

\- N'oublie pas Potter. La vérité se dévoile toujours.

Harry se crispa à cela et Malefoy cru un instant que le Survivant était totalement ailleurs. Ce dernier soupira et s'en alla de la salle sans rien attendre en retour.

Draco vit alors la salle se remplir en moins de deux minutes et alla donc rejoindre sa « troupe » composé de Zabini, Nott et malheureusement Parkinson. N'ayant pas déjeuné puisqu'il « discutait » avec Potter, il pris quelques aliments traînant devant ses yeux. Il écoutait alors les discussions qui émanait à coté de lui et repoussait Parkinson dès qu'elle tentait quoi que ce soit.

_Cette fille est décidément pire qu'une sangsue !_ , se dit-il.

Il soupira et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres tables avant de voir Weasley et sa petite-amie Granger, déjeuner, tranquillement ! Comment manger tranquillement quand on sait que son meilleur ami est comme un mort-vivant ?

Bon. Il devait arrêter. S'intéresser avec autant d'ardeur aux histoires de Potter et son entourage ne lui ressemblait pas, bien sur que non voyons ! Disons qu'il voulait juste être documenter… On va dire ça comme ça …

Harry, lui, était dans sa chambre en train d'inspirer et expirer calmement. Malefoy ne disait que mensonge, jamais il ne trouverait ce qui s'était passé cet été,non ,jamais. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il prit ses affaires de Potions et qu'il se mit en marche vers les cachots. Harry, arrivant avec une demi-heure d'avance à un cours de Severus Rogue, on en verra tout les jours !

Il alla donc se placer à une table plutôt reculé malgré qu'il soit le premier arrivé.

_La discrétion Harry, la discrétion… _

Il mit donc son manuel de Potion sur la table et son cahier et sa plume ainsi que sa baguette. Sûrement serait-il seul pour ce cours vu que Hermione et Ron se mettait souvent ensemble. Et puis même si un des deux voulait se mettre avec lui, il refuserait. Après tout, ils devaient profiter et ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui gâcherait ça !

Retournons au mmoment présent.

Quelques minutes après, Malefoy arriva dans la salle, seul pour une fois.

_Champagne ! _, pensa avec une pointe d'ironie Harry.

Il observa le blond inspirer l'odeur comme s'il revenait chez lui. A cette pensée, le brun grimaça légèrement.

_Comment peut-on se sentir chez soi ici, quand le lieu est habité par un Severus Rogue qui enseigne les potions ?_

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour revenir à lui. Il souffla d'exaspération. Il n'avait que ses pensées là qui lui donnait un semblant de vie.

Soudain, il se tourna brusquement sur la droite en sentant une présence bien familière à ses cotés. Que faisait-il là ? Ne pouvait-il pas se mettre devant comme d'habitude entouré de ses acolytes ? A moins qu'il veuille encore lui faire peur en disant qu'il découvrirait ce qui s'était passé cet été… ? Harry ne l'espérait pas, cela le rendait extrêmement nerveux.

Les doigts resserrés sur la plume qu'il tenait, il souffla en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître ce qui le traversait en ce moment, malgré que son visage soit comme un livre ouvert.

\- Malefoy.


End file.
